Luz son mis Ojos, Oscuridad es tu Alma
by shalicia Cullen
Summary: Dos reinos en guerra, un corazón lleno de rencor. El, un guerrero oscuro, ella un ángel inocente. -¿quién eres tu? -soy Edward Cullen, y tu me perteneces Isabella. all hummans. darkfic. BxE.JxA.ExR.
1. Prefacio

**aquí está el nvo. prefacio...notarán algunos cambios pero es para entender mejor la trama...disfruten!**

* * *

Era medianoche, pero el cielo parecía prendido en llamas. El fuego se alzaba hasta el cielo, empujando hacia arriba unas enormes columnas de humo que ahogaban todo a su paso, incluida la luna. El terreno se había convertido en un cenagal donde las cenizas quemadas se mezclaban con el agua de las lluvias que habían precedido al fuego. El rey intentaba evitar la humareda, le dolía tanto la garganta que le dolía respirar. Tenía el bajo de la falda empapado de barro de modo que tropezaba a cada paso.

Era el fin del mundo. De su mundo.

Solo se oían gritos, gritos mezclados con el implacable rugido de las llamas, además de los soldados profiriendo órdenes cargadas de muerte.

-¡Quemad aquellas casas! Que los rebeldes sientan el peso de la derrota, –gritaba el general de la tropa- ¡quemadlo todo!

_xxxxxx_

_-Resista mi señora- le suplicaba la partera- puje una vez más._

_-no puedo hacerlo –gritaba entre llantos- ¡no puedo!_

_xxxxxx_

Los soldados de la tropa enemiga habían alcanzado ya la muralla del castillo, preparados para venirla abajo y así acabar con el reino de la Luna.

Edward Cullen, el rey del reino del Amanecer había formado un ejército y atacado los reinos vecinos de la Luna y el Crepúsculo.

Los soldados de su ejército eran jóvenes experimentados y fuertes, entrenados para no tener ni un solo ápice de misericordia.

Entraron al interior del castillo maravillándose del esplendor y la magnificencia de este, pero sin hacer a un lado su objetivo…la familia real.

-¡Rey Edward!- gritaba el rey del reino de la luna –¡Rey Edward¡

-Rey Charles –le contestó el aludido sin un ápice de miedo asomándose por sus ojos esmeraldas –ya ha visto su vida pasar por delante de usted, por que creedme cuando le digo que no durará ni 5 minutos más con vida.

El rey Charles desmontó su caballo completamente furioso, con el único pensamiento de acabar con este vil intruso, que había llegado desatando la muerte y destrucción en su reino.

Y así comenzó la batalla, los movimientos de Edward eran rápidos y precisos, aunque el rey poseía más años de experiencias en lo que combates se trataran.

Luego de minutos la batalla se había vuelto intensa y agresiva, cualquier movimiento en falso sería mortal para cualquiera de los dos oponentes.

Los soldados del rey Edward se habían quedado al margen del combate, por ordenes del mismo, pero alertas y expectantes ante cualquier nueva orden de su rey.

A pesar de la gran experiencia que poseía el rey Charles, los años pesaban como grandes toneladas sobre, sus reflejos disminuían y se debilitaban a cada minuto que pasaba.

Edward aprovechó su ventaja logrando traspasar los escudos del rey, clavando su espada en su talón y dejándolo inmóvil.

-Ya no más- decía Edward mientras se preparaba para clavar su espada en su pecho –ustedes nunca volverán a dañarnos.

Y dicho esto clavó su espada en el pecho del rey acabando con el al instante.

-Lustitia et libertarum –esta fueron las últimas palabras del rey Charles pronunciadas en un apenas audible susurro.

…

…

…

-Resiste madre- le indicaba su hijo mayor- solo una vez más.

-No puedo Jasper- le decía su madre- Estoy cansada, no puedo.

-Puje solo una vez más mi señora, ya podemos ver la cabeza-le indicaba la partera a la reina, que se encontraba acostada en su cama a pocos minutos de dar a luz a su segundo hijo.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- preguntaba desesperada la madre a su hijo- ¡Charles! ¡Charlie!

Pero sus llantos no eran escuchados…

-Me temo mi querida reina que el rey no podrá venir –una voz proveniente del pasillo se acercaba rápidamente a la habitación de su majestad- me temo que está muy ocupado pagando algunas cuentas en le infierno.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué haz hecho con mi padre? –preguntaba Jasper quien en estos momentos tenía como única prioridad defender a su débil madre.

-Tu debes ser el príncipe Jasper, más bien el rey Jasper –aclaró el.

La batalla estaba inminente en el aire, pero unos débiles llantos invadieron la tensa atmósfera.

-Es una niña mi señora-le comunicó la partera a la reina – es hermosa y fuerte.

La reina se encontraba ajena a la situación que la rodeaba. Los párpados le pesaban cada vez más y un gran cansancio inundaba su cuerpo, sin más, quedo inconsciente, agotada por el trabajo que acababa de realizar.

-_Isabella_ -susurró pesadamente, antes de caer en la inconciencia -Jasper, cuida de ella.

Edward miraba la escena con cierto aire de nostalgia, desconociendo al hombre que en estos momentos se encontraba aquí, ocupando su cuerpo, había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de compasión, en el preciso instante en que en el cuerpo de su esposa había salido el último suspiro de vida, en su cuerpo también.

Debía acabar desde la raíz con todo el problema, debía acabar de una vez y para siempre con el reina de la Luna.

Se acercó a la cama, donde reposando la reina Reneé y se acercó a la pequeña bebé que yacía al lado de su madre, inconciente del peligro en el que se encontraba.

Envainó su espada, dispuesto a acabar con la familia real, pero al llegar a esa pequeña bebe, que ahora lloraba buscando refugio y el seno de su madre, pausó su marcha.

No cometería lo mismo que sus enemigos, no robaría, por que otros robaran, no matarían por que otros mataran, eso lo convertiría en algo peor de lo que detenía

-los dejaré vivir- dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper que en estos momentos no podía articular palabra debido al shock que representaba la idea de la muerte -a ti y a tu familia…pero…regresaré por ella.

* * *

**ya sabemos que dirán...que estamos locas empezando otra historia con muchas más pendientes...no dejaremos ningunas de nuestras historias...creannos que tenemos todas pendientes x igual pero en parte no depende de nosotras...tambien depende de la inspiración...y esta historia rondeaba mi cabeza desde hace muxo!**

**esperamos les guste...nos encantaría que nos dejaran algún rr, contandonos sus ideas y opiniones! xao!**

**el capitulo 1 pensamos publicarlo mañana...así no tendrán que esperar demasiado!**

**xao! saludos a todas!  
**


	2. Descubierta

**Capitulo 1:**

…_No, no aparta a dos almas amadoras  
adverso caso ni cruel porfía:  
nunca mengua el amor ni se desvía,  
y es uno y sin mudanza a todas horas._

_Es fanal que borrascas bramadoras  
con inmóviles rayos desafía;  
estrella fija que los barcos guía;  
mides su altura, mas su esencia ignoras._

_Amor no sigue la fugaz corriente  
de la edad, que deshace los colores  
de los floridos labios y mejillas.  
Eres eterno, Amor: si esto desmiente  
mi vida, no he sentido tus ardores,  
ni supe comprender tus maravillas..._

-¿a qué crees que se refiere, hermano?

-se refiere a la verdadera esencia del amor, el amor no es egoísta ni ególatra; es amable, bondadoso, humilde, clemente, cortés; no se deleita en la maldad, no se irrita fácilmente y no guarda rencor…

-Es respetuoso, confiado, positivo y lleno de esperanza. Además, el amor nos trae fortaleza espiritual y paciencia, y está dispuesto a soportar todas las cosas a fin de obedecer y servir a Dios… Hermano, eso es de San Pablo.

-Lo sé, - me respondió el- pero es mi significado de amor.

-¿Crees que de verdad existe?- pregunté un poco más entusiasmada de lo normal.

- Si – concluyó él – pero es mucho más sencillo, es como una magia, un hechizo que nos seduce súbitamente.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez hermano? –le pregunté de nuevo con ojos curiosos.

-¿A qué vienes tantas preguntas Isabella? – Volteó su cara y me miró con esos ojos examinadores, tratando de averiguar algo- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-Es que no se si pueda enamorarme alguna vez. Además Irina y Kate dijeron que yo no…

-¿Por que haces caso a todo lo que esas Brujas digan? –suspiró pesadamente, tratando de componerse, le irritaba mucho cuando dejaba que me afectaran las críticas de mi primas, pero como no hacerlo si ellas eran las mas hermosas y envidiadas de todo el pueblo.

Hace 17 años mi padre, había muerto en combate, nunca lo conocí ya que el murió el día de mi nacimiento, pero a pesar de eso yo guardaba mucho respeto y cariño a su recuerdo.

Después de eso nuestro reino cayó en un estado de abandono y pobreza, por lo que tuvimos que anexarnos a nuestro reino hermano para poder sobrellevarlo.

Pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, nuestro pueblo no prosperaba, ya todos habían perdido la fe o la poca esperanzas que quedaban, pero yo aún mantenía las mías…pues como dicen por ahí, lo último que se pierde es la fe, ¿cierto?

Mi hermano Jasper siempre me decía que había que mantenerme firme, no dejarse vencer ante nada ni nadie y yo le creía, el era la figura paterna con la que había crecido, mi ejemplo a seguir, después de todo, ¿quién más me queda en esta vida?

Y es ahí donde entraba al tema de su familia, después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre invitó a vivir a su hermana y sus hijas.

Ellas eran harina de otro costal, preocupadas únicamente por la belleza y el dinero, buscan una vida de lujos y excentricidades, a veces no entendía que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Yo no me preocupaba de cosas tan banales, prefería atender a mi pueblo y sus necesidades.

Tampoco me consideraba de la realeza, después de todo como podría serlo con un pueblo tan paupérrimo y necesitado. Si ellos no comían, yo no comía tampoco.

Quizás esa era la razón de la indiferencia de mi madre, nunca me había mostrado ningún tipo de cariño, nunca mostró que sentía afecto por mí.

Su indiferencia me dolía y lastimaba profundamente, pero después de tantos años me había adaptado a la oscuridad de su mirada y al dolor de su indiferencia.

-¿por qué no regresamos a casa Bella? – no me había percatado que mi hermano, que antes se encontraba a mi lado, se había levantado ofreciéndome su mano y esperando mi respuesta.

…

…

…

…Fuego…

Era todo lo que podía ver una nube de cenizas opacaba la belleza y sencillez de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, nos estaba invadiendo, estaba acabando con mi pueblo.

Corrí desesperadamente en busca de refugio, en busca de un lugar donde poder ocultarse y sobrevivir a toda esa masacre que había a mi alrededor.

Me costaba caminar, mis piernas no respondían a mis mandatos y una capa de lágrimas nublaba mi visión.

Debía correr rápido, encontrar a mi hermano, el sería mi refugio y juntos escaparíamos de todo este holocausto.

-¡Bella! –Oía que gritaban mi nombre – ¡Bella! – repetían otra vez pero yo solo me concentraba en escapar en ayudar a mi pueblo, en tratar de salvar a mi hermano y mi familia, pero no tenía tiempo, se estaba agotando.

De repente choque contra el pecho de un soldado, esa calidez y seguridad que me brindaba no era difícil de diferenciar.

-¿Jasper? – pregunté asegurándome ya que las grandes lágrimas ocultaban su rostro.

-Bella –me llamó con voz sería zarandeándome ligeramente los hombros para poder recuperar el completo control de mi mente y mi cuerpo – bella escúchame bien quiero que entres al castillo por el escape de seguridad, quiero que busques a nuestra madre, y quiero que se vayan lejos de aquí. ¿Me has escuchado?

-Jasper pero tu…- y mi voz se rompió en un sollozo, perder a Jasper implicaba perderme a mi misma, el era ese respaldo y seguridad que me brindaba su luz y su apoyo cuando mi vida se llenaba de oscuridad, si el moría significaba que yo…

-¡corre Isabella! – me ordenó apresuradamente y así lo hice corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían, corrí sin mirar hacia atrás, sabiendo que en el camino se quedaba una parte importante de mi.

Llegué rápidamente al pasadizo que conducía a la habitación principal del castillo, que era la de mi madre, ella no salía mucho de su cuarto por lo que pensé estaría ahí.

Después de la gran guerra hace 17 años nuestro castillo quedó destrozado y más reducido y demacrado de lo que solía ser años antes, por lo que era muy fácil encontrar los pasillos verdaderos de este pequeño laberinto.

Llegué rápidamente al interior del castillo, y algunos pasos después al aposento de mi madre, la forma de la puerta secreta dejaba ver ligeramente el interior de la habitación y efectivamente ahí estaban tanto mi madre como mi tía y mis primas, completamente ajenas a lo que pasaba a las afueras de las murallas del castillo. Pensé salir a avisarles pero una voz de la habitación pausó mi marcha.

-No pienso preguntar otra vez – desconocía completamente el dueño de esa voz, pero inmediatamente me invadió una sensación de temor y miedo que nunca había experimentado, esta voz me estremecía con tan solo unas pocas palabras – no lo pienso repetir, ¿donde esta Isabella?

Que estaba pasando, que quería ese extraño de mí, acaso era él el responsable de todas estas muertes que se estaban llevando acabo, ¿por mí?, ¿por qué lo había?

-Por que la quieres a ella – la voz de mi tía me sacó de mi hilo de pensamientos, recordándome la situación donde me encontraba – no ves que es una chica clase y sin dote, y yo en cambio te ofrezco a mis hijas ¿y tu tan solo me rechazas?

No podía ver al dueño de esa temida voz, pero al parecer vaciló un poco ya que el rostro de mi tía se iluminó un poco, pero luego de un breve momento el hombre se acercó a ella tomando su cuello, usando solo una de sus manos.

-No volveré a repetir otra vez – dijo apretando mas su agarre en torno al cuello de mi tía que luchaba por un poco de aire – yo QUIERO a ISABELLA y tu me vas a decir DÓNDE ESTA-

-No entiendo por qué quieres a esa mugrosa – reconocí esa voz instantáneamente y un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Era mi madre Reneé, la que hablaba tan calmadamente que no pareciera que fuera su hermana la que peligraba de muerte.

-Después de todo es solo una mugrienta niña más – continuó diciendo, no lo soporte más y un débil sollozo escapó de mis labios, pero debo admitir con un poco de humor negro, dada las circunstancias, que esta situación me ha abierto los ojos, no importa que tanto me esforzara o tratara de agradarle, ella siempre me respondería con odio e indiferencia. Y eso nunca cambiaría

Estaba tan inmersa en todos mis pensamientos desconsoladoramente reveladores que no me percaté de que esas voces habían dejado de hablar, un silencio fúnebre reinaba la habitación y un escalofrío inundó mi cuerpo, ¿acaso había escuchado mi sollozo?

Cerré los ojos y mantuve la respiración, esperando que la conversación se reanudara sin sospechas, escuché pasos alrededor de la habitación. Pero no puede identificar de quien era ya que aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

Seguía atenta a cada paso que se daba, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón tan claros como si en mis mismos oídos estuviera. De pronto los pasos cesaron y sentí un gran alivio, no había sido descubierta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, ni hacer ningún otro movimiento estúpido.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y dada la oscuridad, solo podía identificar levemente los pequeños adornos de mi zapato, alcé la vista despaciosamente y lo primero que pude enfocar fueron dos orbes esmeraldas que me miraban detenidamente y con una sonrisa burlona y siniestra en sus labios. _Había sido descubierta._

Actué rápidamente, corriendo en dirección de donde había llegado, pero el sin dudas fue más rápido que yo, abriendo son problemas la entrada de la ruta, y agarrándome de la cintura, sin ningún problema, como si de una ligera pluma tratase.

-Bienvenida a tu casa Isabella – dijo con un tono de humor siniestro, sentándome en la silla al lado de mi madre.

**Edward POV:**

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con estas estúpidas mujeres. En más de una ocasión estuve tentado a acabar con ella de una buena vez, pero las necesitabas para llegar a ella.

Luego de unos minutos de no tener nada productivo, acerqué mis manos a mi espada, al parecer no lo que quería de estas estúpidas, solo me quedaba buscarla en cada rincón de este reino para encontrarla, pero de algo estaba seguro, no me iría con las manos vacías, _la quería a ella._

Pero luego de unos segundos escuché un leve sonido proveniente de las paredes de esta habitación, cualquier otra persona lo hubiera considerado una simple ráfaga de viento o incluso ni hubiera escuchado ese leve sonido, pero yo sabía que alguien estaba en esta habitación además de nosotros.

Anduve la habitación buscando entre las paredes un vacío, hasta que di con el, todos en la habitación me miraban extrañado, ajenos a lo que yo estaba haciendo, me acerqué lentamente para que mis pisadas no fueran escuchadas y por fin pude encontrarla.

Tenía los ojos cerrados esperando no ser descubierta, estaba exactamente como la había recordado, era ella.

Después de unos minutos pude ver como su cuerpo se relajo levemente, y luego abriendo los ojos al parecer esperando no ser descubierta, levantó el rostro lentamente, mientras que a mi me carcomía la desesperación, ansiaba ver su rostro, ansiaba verla, la ansiaba a ella completa.

Pude ver como sus ojos se enfocaban el los míos y una burlona sonrisa se formó en mis labios, estaba vez no escaparía de mi.

Y como si fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos, giró rápidamente tratando de escapar de mí.

Pero yo fui más rápido y pude interceptarla sin problemas, agarrándola por la cintura, era más liviana de la que me había imaginado.

Le di la bienvenida acercándola al lado de su madre, vi como esta ponía una cara de asco y alejaba su silla de la de ella.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? – me preguntó sin rodeos, pero con voz temblorosa.

-Soy Edward –dije mi nombre esperando que entendiera la razón de mi presencia, pero pude ver como su rostro seguía tan reorientado como antes, al parecer la habían mantenido ajena a todo lo sucedido.

-Soy Edward Cullen –repetí –Rey del reino del Amanecer –agregué disfrutando como su cara se llenaba rápidamente de miedo y terror. No era secreto el por qué era conocido en todos los reinos y la razón de mi gran renombre, sin duda su reacción fue la más inteligente. -Y tú me perteneces Isabella.

* * *

**buenooo..aqui esta un nuevo cap de esta loka historia...esperamos lo disfruten y perdonen mis faltas ortograficas (patricia) pero de verdad estoy super agotada!**

**ya saben dejen un hermoso review, para cualquier, sugerencia, queja, o lo que sea!**

**grax a todas por sus alertas, rr y favoritos, nos encanta que les guste nuestra historia!**

**besos a todas, nos leemos pronto!**

**xao!**

* * *

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE:_**

**_SE QUE ESTO ESTA FUERA DE LUGAR, Y QUE ES UN POCO INAPROPIADO PERO SOLO QUERÍA DESHAOGARME UN POKITO POR TODA ESTA SITUACIÓN..._**

no sé si algunas sabes pero nosotras somo de Rep. Dominicana, para las que no saben, somos una pequeña isla que comparte territorio con nuestro hermano vecino Haiti (si somos dos paises en una sola isla) y nosotros más que nadie somos los que vivimos más cerca todo lo que les pasa a ellos... después del terremoto del 12 de enero, está la epidemia del colera, que ha matado a cientos, además de eso para las que no están informadas en estos momentos por nuestra isla está pasando un huracán categoria 1, exactamente en el territorio haitiano, el agua del mar a entrado en la isla en un especie de Tsunami dejando a muchos sin hogar... la situación es muy fea y deprimetente, los haitianos en estos momentos estan viviendo en una situación infrahumana, peor que la de cualquier animale, es muy triste ver por todo lo que han pasado, creanme no es fácil, el cólera no ha entrado a nuestro país de milagro pero estamos seguros que pronto lo hará...

sin andar con más rodeos, solo le pedimos que si esté en sus manos ayudar aún en lo más minimo al pueblo haitiano, no duden en hacerlo...ellos en verdad necesitan ayuda.

me despido, no quiero que se sientan mal, ni nada por el estilo, como dije era algo que tenía guardado y nesecitaba deshaogarme un pokito, espero no haberlas molestado!

nos vemos en la siguiente actu. de esta o otra de mis historias!

besos, cuidense. Xao!


	3. Inmersa en el Abísmo

**Hola a todas! se que las hemos estado confudiendo con todas las actualizaciones, por lo que pedimos disculpas, aquí está el nuevo cap de la historia, esperamos que les guste! nos leemos en la nota de abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

_-Soy Edward Cullen –repetí –Rey del reino del Amanecer –agregué disfrutando como su cara se llenaba rápidamente de miedo y terror. No era secreto el por qué era conocido en todos los reinos y la razón de mi gran renombre, sin duda su reacción fue la más inteligente. -Y tú me perteneces Isabella._

**...**

_¿Pertenecerle?,_ la princesa estaba sorprendida y confundida ante sus palabras ¿a qué se refería con eso?, desconocía el origen de este caballero, aunque su nombre era difuminado por todos los alrededores, sinónimo de terror y de muerte, desconocía la razón de su presencia, pero algo en su interior, considerado también como una intuición, o como su instinto, le decía que corriera, que saliera de ese lugar, pero sus pies no respondían a mandato alguno, todo su cuerpo se había quedado estático esperando algún movimiento ajeno al propio.

El mientras tanto se mantenía frío en impasible ante sus propias palabras, esperando alguna reacción de la castaña, pero nada, ningún movimiento, ningún sonido, toda la estancia estaba paralizada, entre una aureola de calma, una calma de agonía

-¿Pertenecerte? – logró articular después de unos segundos, con mayor esfuerzo del necesitado para tan simples palabras, con voz quebrada y congojosa, el tiempo parecía pasar más lento de lo habitual y por más que rezó para que todo esto fuera nada más que una pesadilla, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, su imperfecto mundo estaba cayendo ante sus pies.

En un rápido movimiento el rey agarró su barbilla, levantando la mirada de la princesa, obligándola a mirarle, creando una conexión entre ambas miradas. Inconcientemente un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa, había escuchado historias sobre un caballero oscuro, sanguinario, incapaz de ser vencido en batalla. Le parecía irreal que ese mismo guerrero, estuviera parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro, reclamando por ella.

Luego de la primera impresión Isabella se detuvo a observarlo, tenía porte de guerrero, cabellos color bronce, con destellos dorados a causa de los rayos del sol, toda su persona le llamaba a temerle.

-Dejemos que las señoritas conversen – con un imponente gesto de mano, ordenó a sus hombres a escoltar a los demás fuera del aposento, saliendo él después de los demás, dejando solo a la reina con su hija, Isabella respiró y despejó su mente, el rey le había dado el espació para confrontar y aclarar las dudas.

-¿Por qué? –Se limitó la castaña a preguntar, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó -¿Por qué madre? – preguntó nuevamente, esperó, pero la reina no tenía intenciones de responderme, y ante su actitud evasiva, explotó.

-Nunca fui lo suficientemente lista, lo suficientemente buena para ti, nunca fui lo que tu querías que fuera, siempre cumplí hasta la más absurda orden que me pedías para poder agradarte, pero nunca lo logré.

Las lágrimas salían, descontroladamente de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo, toda esta tristeza e impotencia guardada durante toda su vida explotó como una oleada de ira y frenesí que nublaba su tan siempre calmado juicio

-Nunca e exigido nada de tu parte, solo te estoy pidiendo esto que posiblemente sea la primera y última cosa que te pida. Madre, ¿Por qué?

En todo este momento, no había recibido ni una palabra o mirada por parte de la aludida, su rostro parecía pasivo, recostada sobre su mueble favorito sin inmutarse siquiera en la presencia de su hija.

Cansada de esperar, de alguna palabra que nunca aparecería, Isabella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, prefería incluso el infierno antes de esperar por una verdad que su mente se negaba a aceptar.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿Quieres saber mis motivos? – aún dándole la espalda, asintió levemente, esperando que continuara.

-Eres una desgracia Isabella, al nacer lo único que has traído es desgracias, tu padre murió por tu culpa, el reino fue destruido a tu llegada, ¿no lo ves? No eres más que un demonio que solo trae muerte –y por primera vez en todo el día alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, que estaban llenos de furia y desprecio –solo lejos, este reino tendrá la paz que gracias a ti le fue negada.

La princesa no pudo escuchar más sus ácidas palabras, que la mataban lentamente, corrió fuera del aposento, poco le importaba el enemigo, en estos momentos si alguien acababa con mi vida solo lograba llenarla de una dicha macabra

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, hasta el último escalón de una de las torres más lejanas.

Ese siempre había sido su refugio durante los peores momentos de tristeza, cuando lo mejor era refugiarse en la soledad para apaciguar el daño y el dolor. Torpemente abrió la gran puerta de madera, solo para encontrar que había sido invadida

_¿Qué hacía aquí?_

* * *

**_Jasper POV_**

_Ellos habían vuelto, después de tantos años, habían vuelto para llevársela, no lo permitiría, debía encontrar a Isabella, teníamos que escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

* * *

**...**

Inmediatamente se percató de su presencia, el caballero, quizás inconcientemente, tomó una postura defensiva, esperando alguna respuesta de la otra parte, tomando un semblante defensivo esperando algún movimiento en falso de su parte.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar, estando conciente de que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, pero aún así reclamando su derecho a el único lugar que no estaba dispuesto a entregar o dejar que invadieran.

-Pensé que ya había contestado a eso – le dijo mientras observaba detenida y minuciosamente cada artículo de su habitación, de pronto se sintió invadida, incomoda, el estaba estudiando cada parte de su persona.

-Quiero que escojas tus pertenencias más preciadas, vendrás conmigo a nuestro hogar, partiremos al amanecer.

De pronto se percató de un cálido aliento sobre su nuca, Isabella no se había reparado en el momento en que había llegado hasta allá, solo sintió como sus fuertes manos la aprisionaban en torno a su férreo cuerpo, las manos del joven la tocaba de manera brusca, y podría jurar que hasta de una manera desesperada, trató de apartarse pero no logró ningún resultado, sin dudad la diferencia de fuerza y destreza entre ambos la dejaban sin ventaja alguna.

-Vivirás para mí y harás todo lo que yo diga, soy tu dueño Isabella.

Conciente de las pocas probabilidades de escapar y temiendo por su vida, se limitó a asentir, sabiendo a donde la llevaría todo y entregándose sin esfuerzo alguno al dolor.

-Eso es, no te resistas, entrégate a mí.

No percibió cuando la levantaban o cuando la cargaban por su aposento, solo sintió cuando su cuerpo era depositado en una suave y mullida superficie, que gracias a la costumbre y característico olor pudo reconocer como su cama.

De pronto, ardorosos besos llenaron su cuerpo, como hierro ardiente marcándola, se sentía sucia, inmunda, pero a pesar de todo no quiso ni trató de hacer nada al respecto

-Shhh… calla pequeña

Lágrimas descontroladas bajaban por su rostro, impidiéndole ver con claridad su alrededor, pero aún así no hizo esfuerzo alguno por apartarlas, eran pruebas de su alma destrozada, y así se preguntaba_…será este el destino que me ha de tocar por vivir…_

Un movimiento brusco apartó bruscamente el cuerpo de Edward del suyo, un fuerte rugido la conectó de nuevo a la realidad, enfocó la vista y vio a su hermano Jasper, había desvainado su espada, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Edward.

Isabella sabía, que a pesar de ser un buen guerrero, el mejor de esta región, se atrevía a asegurar modestia aparte, su hermano no era capaz de combatir contra un oponente como Edward, si las historias sobre su fuerza y destreza resultaran verdaderas, acabaría con Jasper sin esfuerzo alguno.

Rápidamente se levanto de su lecho, dispuesta a impedir esta masacre que se avecinaba frente a sus ojos. Edward, ya recuperado del sorpresivo ataque, rápidamente acogió postura de ataque, furioso por la intromisión del intruso.

-Por favor – Logró Isabella articular inmediatamente llegó entre el medio de ambos – se lo suplico mi señor, todo menos él.

Edward apartó la vista de su oponente, concentrándose en la castaña, adrentándose en lo más profundo de su esencia. Lentamente y con pasos ágiles y atentos caminó hacia la ahora destrozada puerta, de lo que antes era el aposento de la joven princesa.

Detuvo su marcha y lentamente, disfrutando del estremecimiento de la joven debido a su presencia y sus palabras susurró.

-Me perteneces Isabella, serás mía en cuerpo y alma. No quiero que lo olvides nunca.

* * *

**Bueno aquí estamos de vuelta, hemos tenido una semana super agitada, ha sido semana de examenes, pero gracias a Dios ya hemos salido y tenemos algunas semanas de respiro...**

**agradecemos a todas nuestras lectoras por todas su paciencia, por todos esos lindos rr que han dejado, además de agregarnos en alerta y favoritos... esta vez no las hemos nombrado, quedará pendiente para la próxima actualización.**

**solo nos queda decir, como respuesta a algunos rr y para las las chicas que lean alguna otra de nuestras historias, que está será diferente a las demás, explicándonos mejor, no será el típico cuento de hadas donde la princesa espera a su príncipe azúl, será un poco más "crudo" por así llamarlo.**

**Bueno, nos despedimos! esperamos actualizar pronto, aprovechando estos diitas libres! quizás actualicemos en el transcurso de la semana, esta o cualquiera de las otras historias.**

**Un besote para todas, esperamos un lindo review! **

**Cuidense, Adiós!**


End file.
